lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
* cultiva e sentosia --culture and sensitivity test (urina,sangue) **"reatos" per oio o pel (sensitive) . Ma per culture and sensitivity test --cultiva e sentosia -- ---- * solvetota--be all end all ** "The be-all and end-all" de un ativia es se gol o motiva xef. "Solvetota" es plu simil a "sanitota"; e posable el es plu bon ce esta per la sensa nonmedical. Simon ---- *obente a lege--law abiding ** Esce "obe" no prende un ojeto direta en LFN? Simon **pardon," obente a lege" es per asentua ,en usante ajet" obente",ma verbo "obe lege" es sin" a ",natural . **Interesante. Me ia suposa ce un partisipio ativa pote ave un ojeto direta. Ma me no ia vide un caso de esta en LFN a ante. Posable "obente la lege", o "obente la leges", o an "obente a lege". Jorj? Simon **me pensa ce "obente la leges" es bon. pos nos discutes en la pasada, me crede ce nos aseta un ojeta pos un partisipio ativa, en la mesma modo ce no aseta un ojeta pos un infinitivo (aora sin -r!). esta construis no es comun, ma ancora permiteda. Jorj ---- * operon o opera grande --masterpiece (arte,novela) **opera grande es bon. o opera xef. o opera mestral. Jorj **"Opera grande" tradui leteral "magnum opus", ma vera la sinifia es "opera la plu grande". E "opera grande" es ance simple "a big job". "Opera mestral" e "opera xef" es aora en la disionario. Simon ---- * autori libros e teatrales e poesia --en loca de deveni o es autor de .. ? **"scrive" sufisi. ---- * beneficos--beneficial **me sujeste beneficante Jorj ajuntada ---- * opera creante o oijinal--seminal work *cuando movente-- on the go **sempre movente? Jorj **el negosia cuando movente--does business on the move ? **"Sempre movente" ta es "always on the move". Me sujeste ce "she does business on the move" es "el negosia viajante" o simil. Simon *de jenera seguente--next-generation (service,device) **de jenera nova? Jorj **ambos bon? **Me preferi "de jenera nova": la otra pare como un tradui tro leteral, ma el no es noncoreta. Simon *eurozona--eurozone **bon Jorj, ajuntada Simon * competos--rival **competente Jorj *competosia--rivalry ( political,amosial) **compete Jorj *"Caesar ia es vitima de competosia political " es plu forte ce "compete" **per favore, usa simple "... de compete grande political" Jorj **Donce "compete forte"! Simon *sudivide --subdivide **posable, o simple "divide?" *** divideda a .. Alora el es sudivideda a ..(sudivide es usada en repete ) ***Me acorda. Ance posable es "redivide", ma "sudivide" sujeste plu clar la idea de divide la divides. Simon ***sudivide es bon Jorj ajuntada *state de adora--cult status **state de culto Jorj *Saddam ia promove cult of personality '' --adoria de personalia ? **'culto''' de personalia? Jorj **"Culto" es internasional usada per esta. Simon ajuntada ---- *vale de silicon--silicon valley **bon Jorj * entereria de refusada--landfill **bon Jorj ajuntada * out of court settlement--acorda estracorte ?? ce es "settle" asi ? **"Acorda estra corte" pare bon. Ance "solve estra corte" o "reconsela estra corte" es posable, me pensa. Simon * ce es reconcile =1.To reestablish a close relationship between.2.To settle or resolve. **"Reconsela", "solve", "reprosimi", etc. Simon **Perfavore ,ce es la desida de me sujestes oblidada a supra : * escusa se fault ,un fault nonescusable (era ?) **"Era" o "falta". Simon * desuni--disunite **Esta pare bon. Simon ajuntada **me preferi "separe" **En " Richard 3 , sur la vilia resultante de rena debil e de desunia nasional".Es "separe nasional " asi clar ? **bon razona. Jorj * desunia--disunion **ance "separe **Me no sabe si esta es bon composada. Simon **me pensa ce "desuni" ta es coreta. Jorj *culture and sensitivity test **Me pensa ce "proba de cultiva e reatosia" es asetable, ma car "cultiva" es un ata e "reatosia" es un cualia, posable "proba de reatosia cultivada" ta es plu bon. Simon **me sujeste "proba de cultiva e reata." (on no nesesa "reatosia" ce sinifia "full-of-reaction-ness". on mesura la reata, simple.) Jorj **Bon. Simon ---- *bania sangual--bloodbath **plu bon es "bania de sangue" Jorj *contrataca--counterattack **bon Jorj ajuntada * "truce"-- sesafusila ? **bon (e per "cease fire") Jorj ajuntada *modo de pasea--gait **bon Jorj ajuntada *desordina total--fine mess **oce Jorj * nos luta per un "just cause " ?? **razona justa, causa justa, bon razona, bon causa. Jorj *ce es chaste ? **asteninte (de sesos); virjin; fidel (a se sposa/o); pur; moral Jorj "chaste" ajuntada a asteninte e pur; "celibate" ajuntada a asteninte. *"Shakespere dise "ventas ru scude la botones de maio ". es "boton" bon per " bud " ? **"boton" es vera "bud". ma me ta dise "ventas ru scude la flores de maio". el sona plu bela. Jorj **ASi nos evade "boton" par usa "flor", ce es no bon en tradui. Me sujeste un parola per "bud",pf. Simon,ce opina tu? **Me acorda. Ma no es clar cual parola romanica es la plu bon. Posable nos pote forma "jermeta"? Simon ***grasias,"jermeta" es plu bon ce un tota nova . ---- *xine es retardada en informatica ,ma el va 'catch up ' con SUA . *playback singer--cantor finjente ? *acorda de nonesposa--nondisclosure agreement * ofisia de negosieta e casa --SOHO small office home office *tradui vosal--dubbing